


Guilty pleasure

by ElijahCorbyn



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Cory Michael Smith - Freeform, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, RPF, Robin Lord Taylor - Freeform, Smaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahCorbyn/pseuds/ElijahCorbyn
Summary: It’s public knowledge that Cory Michael Smith enjoys being in fanfiction, regardless of how filthy it is, so I am a 100% believer that he‘s used our shit to get off to, at least a few times.(No shame in that, buddy, I would too ÚwÙ)So here’s a little thing I wrote because I was inspired by that lovely piece of informationL m a oEnjoy x
Relationships: Smaylor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Guilty pleasure

It was late, and the room was dark.. the only source of light coming from Cory’s phone screen as he scrolled through Smaylor fanfics online. 

It was a guilty pleasure.

He laid comfortably in bed, wearing nothing but a soft, white bathrobe, touching himself gingerly as he absorbed all the dirty words written about him.  
“fuck...” he moaned out loud to himself, feeling his cock throb in his hand, scrolling lower down his phone screen with his other. The existence of these fanfictions always did help to take the edge off when he felt ashamed for thinking about Robin. He was a married man, after all...but there was a certain comfort in being able to get off to the fantasies of their shippers.  
Another small relief he had, was how Gotham had already ended over a year ago. Knowing that it was now impossible for a “slip-up” to happen at work, definitely took a weight off his shoulders.

Cory rested his head back on the pillow, letting his phone drop to the bed as he allowed his mind and body to relax into the sensation as he continued to pump his aroused cock. “Robin..” he softly moaned, lazily moving his hips into his hand, the heat engulfing him.  
There had been many instances during sessions like this, where he’d considered straight-up texting Robin what he was doing, just to get off on his response. All the different reactions he pictured in his head were equally delicious.. Bewilderment, confusion, embarrassment, anger, perhaps even excitement from a willing recipient.. would Robin ever be willing..? ‘Only in my dreams’, Cory told himself, but imagining the impossible turned him on anyway. How wonderful it would be to remotely jerk off with the man he adored, to hear him talk about all the filthy things he wished to do to him.. perhaps they would exchange dick pics, and photos of each other’s naked bodies in flirtatious positions. Text messages Cory would store away under lock and key, only taking them out to drain his needy cock over, during these especially lonely nights..

His body felt weightless, mind clouding over with a hundred thoughts of his ex co-worker. Drool leaked out the corner of his lips as he worked himself a little faster, breathing slightly stressed.  
There was no need to rush this.. He wanted to drag this feeling out for as long as possible, drowning himself in the ecstasy before coming up for air.  
Robin’s body was fucking gorgeous.. there wasn’t an inch of it he wouldn’t devour in a heartbeat, given the chance. 

Cory was so far gone, that if somebody broke into his apartment right now, he probably wouldn’t hear it. Not that it would even matter, because the feeling he was giving himself was like a dream.  
Vivid fantasies of Robin riding him, the blonde man’s innocent, lust-covered face staring down at him, completely vulnerable, eyes dilated and strands of golden hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. The sweet sounds of his moans and whimpers as Cory made love to him; a mantra of  
“More”  
“Fuck me”  
“yES, Cory”  
“Faster!”  
“Please don’t stop”  
“God, I’m so hard..” 

Hands, lips, tongue and teeth appreciating every inch of Robin’s perfect body as they rutted into eachother with a passion only they could have.

He effortlessly and rhythmically stroked his cock up and down, ecstatic, and with a warm flush painting his cheeks. “Yeah, Just like that, baby..” he moaned out, feeling the pleasure rise higher, responding with an increased pace of his hand.  
Cory would give anything to have Robin between his legs, to be able to feel the smaller man’s wet lips wrapped tightly around his cock, taking him like it was second-nature. The feeling of his tongue expertly rubbing along every inch of his stiff shaft, playing with the head in his mouth, hearing him giggle and purr against him as he made out with Cory’s desperate erection. Fuck, it was too much to bear..

Cory felt pre-cum leak between his fingers, teeth clenching as his orgasm began to draw nearer.  
“Just...a little more—“ He growled, eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration. His hips jerked, back arching as the pulse in his boner quickened, along with his breathing. He was on the verge of orgasm, and it was going to take every fibre of his being to relieve it to its capacity.

“God, I fucking need you, Robin..I need you right now. I’m gonna cum.”  
His heart raced, emotions overwhelming him, tears welling up in his eyes as he started to aggressively fist his erection, pleasure building to an uncontrollable breaking point. a few more seconds, and he climaxed.  
a strangled noise getting caught in his throat as he pushed himself hard over the edge, grunting as the world came shattering around him, his body twisting and straining as thick ropes of cum exploded from the end of his dick, hips bucking, throbbing hard and fast in his hand. 

Cory practically saw stars.  
It was almost a full minuet of intense cumming before he finally felt enough relief, and let himself melt into the afterglow. He drew heavy, shaky breaths as he weakly rode out in his hand, sticky white fluid splattered across his abdomen, a mark of passion from a man who was completely and utterly spent.  
Overcome with exhaustion, he passed out, his phone falling into hibernation on the bed beside him.

fin~


End file.
